


"Definitely the happiest place on earth."

by curlsgetgirls



Series: Little Mix Girlfriends [3]
Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsgetgirls/pseuds/curlsgetgirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leigh Anne and Jade go on a first date and have their first kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Definitely the happiest place on earth."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://carameleigh.tumblr.com/). Sorry this hasn't been edited! x

"I'm so glad that I didn't have those nachos before I went on that ride." Jade smiles once she and Leigh Anne get off the Expedition Everest roller coaster. "Thanks for talking me out of them. I would probably die of embarrassment if I ended up throwing up- especially all over you."

"I wouldn't mind." Jade looked at Leigh Anne with a knowing look. "Okay, maybe a little bit." She giggled at the end.

So far, both girls can probably say that this is one of the best days ever. For months now, the Jade and Leigh Anne have been swooning over each other, looking at the other gorgeous girl from afar. It was never more than a shy smile when they would both 'coincidentally' end up in the elevator at the same time. Those seconds in the elevator were sweet torture for both of them.

But one day, after a very rough pep talk from her roommate, Jade finally got the courage to spark an actual conversation with Leigh Anne. Her master plan was to compliment her- simple as that.

When she saw Leigh Anne walk into the elevator with those sexy braids she loves so much, Jade had no problem voicing how much she thinks they suit Leigh Anne. And once she saw Leigh Anne blush and whisper a cute 'thank you', Jade felt like she was on a roll.

After a few more conversations, Jade just went for it.

_"Uh, I have these Fast passes for Disney World and I was wondering, since you say you love Mickey so much, maybe we could go together?"_

_"S-sure. Like, a date?"_

_"Uh, yeah. If that's okay with you."_

_"Of course, I would love that!"_

For the whole day, Jade has been dragging Leigh Anne on ride after ride and shoving cotton candy down her throat. Jade thought it was the cutest thing whenever Leigh Anne would get excited when she saw a princess or Goofy and Pluto.

"You sure do know how to treat a lady, Ms. Thrilwall." Leigh Anne smiled at the blue haired beauty. "I'm having a wonderful time."

"Well I'm glad to hear that. This is the happiest place on earth, after all." Jade smiled when Leigh Anne giggled. "And plus, it's not over yet! We still have to see the fireworks."

And they were off, going to the giant castle and waiting alongside the other theme park goers. They arrived right on time because a few seconds later, the night was illuminated by the bright colors of the light show. As Leigh Anne was staring at them in awe, Jade was staring at Leigh Anne.

The way the light was hitting her face was making Jade's heart beat even faster inside her chest. In that moment, there was no way Jade could resist her beauty.

Leigh Anne felt Jade looking at her and turned her head to lock eyes with Jade. That’s when Jade placed her lips on hers.

There was no slow lean or hesitance. Jade knew that if she would have waited a second longer, she would have found a way to talk herself out of kissing this angel in front of her.

The girls stood there under the bright lights and embraced each other. The kiss was innocent enough; the effect it gave both girls was indescribable.

They pulled away slowly, leaning their foreheads together and smiling like fools. "Definitely the happiest place on earth."

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters mentioned. Sorry for typos. Yeah.
> 
> If y'all want a part two, let me know! And if you have any requests, just send them to me on [tumblr](http://carameleigh.tumblr.com/ask). (Or just drop by to say hi ^.^)
> 
> Original prompt given to me by an anon on tumblr.


End file.
